Baby Shakespeare - World Of Words
Baby Shakespeare is the 4th Baby Einstein video. It was released on November 23rd in the year of 1999 and it is known as a celebration of nature for teaching words through 12 poems that are set to the music of Ludwig van Beethoven. It was the 27th video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. Starring: Bard The Green Dragon (Host) Boss Bluebird Lily The Tiger (Keann Brown Design) Yellow Bunny Betsy The Cow Cud The Cow Duck (Keann Brown Design) Jane The Monkey Moureen The Purple Cow Madeleine Pluto Aspen Clark Dakota Snider Dylan Snider Gabrielle Margas Sierra Clark The Feature Show Video Puppet Show: Bard’s Big Introduction (Tune-Up And Theme From Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement, Beethoven) Opening Titles (Baby Shakespeare Theme, Weisbach) Bubbles ABCs (The ABC Song) Introducing The Word Train A Modern Dragon, Rowena Bennett Music Video: Train (The Ruins Of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113, Beethoven) Introducing The Word Flower A Midsummer Night’s Dream, William Shakespeare Puppet Show: Flower Power Introducing The World Apple The Apple Tree, Galway Kinnell or Autumn’s Promise, Aspen Clark Music Video: Apple (Rondo In C, Op. 51, No. 1, Beethoven) Introducing The Word Cat The Cat And The Moon, W. B. Yates Puppet Show: Entering The Jungle Introducing The Word Grass Heavenly Grass, Tennessee Williams (Fur Elise, WoO 59, Beethoven) Puppet Show: Jungle Friends Introducing The Word Frog Wadasa Makamoon, Vietnam Memorial, Ray A. Young Bear ABCs Reprise (The ABC Song) Introducing The Word Leaf Nothing Gold Can Stay, Robert Frost or Falling Leaf, Aspen Clark (Sonatina In G, Beethoven) Music Video: Leaf (Allegro For A Flute Clock, Beethoven) Introducing The Word Snow Revival, Steve Crow Puppet Show: First Snowfall Introducing The Word Tree Loveliest Of Trees, The Cherry Now, A. E. Housman Music Video: Tree (Military March No. 1 In F, WoO 18, Beethoven) Introducing The Word Cow The Calf-Path, Sam Walter Foss Puppet Show: Cow’s Lunch Introducing The Word Butterfly The Butterfly, William Wordsworth Music Video: Butterfly (Rondo A Capriccio In G, Op. 129, Beethoven) Introducing The Word Moon My Loves, Langston Hughes (Sonata No. 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement, Beethoven) End Credits (Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement, Beethoven) The Mini Shows Videos Bard’s Gallery (from 2010): Bard’s Tribute To Beethoven (from 2010): Discovery Kit Concert Hall # Symphony No. 9 In D Minor, Op. 125, "Choral," 2nd Movement # Rondo À Capriccio In G Major, Op. 129, Rage Over A Lost Penny # The Ruins Of Athens, Op. 114, Turkish March # Für Elise, Bagatelle No. 25 In A Minor, WoO59 # Rondo In C Major, Op. 51, No. 1 # Allegro For A Flute Clock In G Major, WoO33/3 # March For Military Band No. 1 In F Major, WoO18 # Piano Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, Op. 13, "Pathétique," 2nd Movement # Symphony No. 9 In D Minor, Op. 125, "Choral," 4th Movement Beethoven For Playtime & Bedtime Playtime: # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21, 1st Movement # Sonatina In F # The Ruins Of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113 # Rondo In C, Op. 51, No. 1 # Rondo A Capriccio In G, Op. 129 # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67, 1st Movement # Military March No. 1 In F, WoO 18 # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement # Allegro For A Flute Clock # Symphony No. 6, Op. 68, 3rd Movement # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement Coda Bedtime: # Sonata No. 14, (Moonlight), Op. 27, No. 2, 2nd Movement # Fur Elise, WoO 59 # Sonatina In G # Sonata No. 2, Op. 2, No. 2, 1st Movement # Sonata No. 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement Discovery Cards # Chalk # Chalkboard # Crayons # Desk # Easel # Markers # Notebooks # Paper # Pen # Pencil # Quill # Scroll Puppet Shows # Bard’s Big Introduction # Flower Power # Entering The Jungle # Jungle Friends # First Snowfall # Cow’s Lunch Toy Chest ABC Wooden Block Cart by Learningsmith Ryan’s Room Pull-Along Block Cart by Small World Toys Alphabet Blocks by Schylling Focus Pocus by Ambi Toys / Brio Playtime Train by Tyco Lehmann Toy Train by LGB Of America Soft Pull Cars by Lamaze / RC2 Incorporated Playful Insects by Pacific Innovations Dizzy Fun Land by Learning Resources Gearation by TOMY / International Playthings Polaris by Carlisle Company Ball Party by TOMY / International Playthings Taggly by The First Years Butterfly Puzzle by Marvel Education Company Teaching Tower by Learningsmith Busy Box by Small World Toys Threading Apple by Learning Curve International Frog In Box by Galt America "S" Silver by Golden Island International, Inc. Pop Pop Top by Learningsmith Kinetic Art #2942 by Westminster, Inc. Spintrix Disc by Lightrix Stacking Clown by Brio Max by Ambi Toys / Brio Quack-Along Ducks by TOMY / International Playthings Mister Monkey by Charm Company Mr. Bacon by Westminster, Inc. Dancing Go-Go Gorilla by Charm Company Cat by Charm Company The Torpedo by Learning Curve International Illuminated Dome Car by Learning Curve International Flashing Caboose by Learning Curve International Little Knotties - Lion, Pig And Rabbit (Discontinued) by Learning Curve International Teddy Copter by Ambi Toys / Brio Baby Beethoven: A Concert For Little Ears # Tune-Up And Theme From Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21, 1st Movement # Minuet In G # Sonatina In F # Sonata No. 14, (Moonlight), Op. 27, No. 2, 2nd Movement # The Ruins Of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113 # Rondo In C, Op. 51, No. 1 # Fur Elise, WoO 59 # Rondo A Capriccio In G, Op. 129 # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67, 1st Movement # Military March No. 1 In F, WoO 18 # Sonatina In G # Sonata 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 3rd Movement # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement # Sonata No. 2, Op. 2, No. 2, 1st Movement # Allegro For A Flute Clock # Symphony No. 6, Op. 68, 3rd Movement # Sonata No. 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement Coda